


Certain Perks

by quill_and_ink



Series: A Shot at Happiness [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: "You never have to prove yourself to me."Shadowhunters are being murdered and mutilated. The Clave is getting desperate to find the culprit, but Alec has to believe there's another way. He won't let this end his relationship with Magnus - he refuses to accept that, and he'll do whatever he can to protect them.Based on the dialogue and actions from "Shadowhunters" Episode 2x13: "Those of Demon Blood"





	Certain Perks

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the dialogue comes from "Shadowhunters" Episode 2x13: "Those of Demon Blood"
> 
> I own none of these characters. I just like to borrow them from time to time to play. Unbetaed, all errors are mine. Comments and kudos are eternally loved and appreciated! <3

"Alec? What's going on, man?"

A muscle in Alec's jaw tensed as he stormed back into the Institute after leaving Magnus's apartment. The evidence envelope containing Magnus's hair burned from within the inner pocket of Alec's jacket and he fought back a furious desire to just throw the damn thing out. Jace intercepted him in the entryway of the ops center and dragged him into a side hallway. "Talk to me, Alec. What's wrong?"

"This, everything - that's what's wrong," Alec burst out. "Getting evidence samples from our Downworld friends to clear them? Samples that will then be in the Clave databases forever? Come on, Jace, you _know_ this is fucked up and so wrong on every level."

"How else should we protect them then?" Jace asked, stubbornly crossing his arms and staring at Alec. "We both know Luke, Magnus, Simon, Raphael, none of them are the culprits behind these murders, but how else can we prove that to Imogen? She's not going to just take us at our word on that."

"I don't know, okay? But I do know this isn't it," Alec responded, frustrated beyond words. "I just had to go and ask my boyfriend for a DNA sample just a few days after he was tortured by Imogen. I had to treat him like a common criminal - at _your_ orders, I might add."

"We can't make any exceptions." Jace told him softly.

"You could have. You could have trusted me," Alec argued. "I love Magnus, and I trust him with my life, and he would _never_ do anything to hurt any Shadowhunter. He just threw me out of his apartment, Jace, just for asking for the sample. I trust him, but he might not trust me anymore, not after the agony rune and now this, and honestly, I wouldn't blame him for it!"

"Alec, this decision came from above me, you know that," his _parabatai_ said, glancing around. "Now, you need to calm down -"

"_Don't_ fucking tell me to calm down, you asshole," Alec snapped, his blood seething in his veins. "Do you even care that Magnus might hate me after all this?"

"Oh, come _on_, Alec, of course I care and you know that," Jace retorted as the red alarm lights began to flash again. He sighed and ducked his head before glancing up at Alec, exhaustion decorating his face. "Please, Alec, I need you to work with me on this. I know it's not right, but I don't have an immediate answer, so this is the only thing I can do right now to protect our friends." Alec turned away, crossing his arm as he shook his head slightly. "You're the best Shadowhunter we have here, you and I both know that, just like we both know you should have been named Head."

"We also both know how unlikely that would be for me to get named Head given who I'm dating," Alec muttered, a hint of bitterness involuntarily entering his voice.

"Doesn't mean it's not still true," Jace insisted as the outer doors to the Institute slammed open. "Please, Alec. I need you by my side on this. I need your help to figure out how we can solve all of this."

Alec gritted his teeth, fixing his _parabatai_ with a calculating look. "Fine. But only so we can stop whoever is killing our people."

"That's all I'm asking," Jace reassured him, squeezing his shoulder as they both strode out into the middle of the ops center to greet the delegation bringing in another body, Imogen greeting them both with measured looks as the gurney wheeled to a stop between them.

"It's Hillwater," Alec noted, his forehead creased as his eyes landed on the bite marks on the side of the fallen Shadowhunter's neck.

"We need a new plan," Jace commented, his voice tight as he glanced over at Alec. Imogen accepted a tray from one of her ever-present cronies and held it out to them.

"These are from the R&D team in Alicante," she announced. "We've always been able to track Shadowhunters through their runes. Now we can track Downworlders through GPS chips."

Suspicion rose in Alec's mind and he frowned as he stared between the Inquisitor and the tray. "What are you saying?" he asked carefully, one hand preemptively extended as though she were going to go on an immediate chipping rampage. "That we round up the Downworlders and involuntarily chip them?"

The Inquisitor slowly rounded the gurney to stand at Jace's side. "Mr. Lightwood, perhaps your personal relationships are clouding your objectivity."

Absolute rage filled Alec's chest and he just barely managed to tamp it back to speak. "My personal relationships have nothing to do with it," he snapped, biting back a sneer as the Inquisitor simply raised her eyebrows at him. Magnus's face flashed in his mind - sweet and open and caring, looking sleepily up at him from within Alec's arms in the early morning light, Alec's favorite time with Magnus - and Alec changed his mind as quickly as Magnus snaps his fingers. "No, you know what? Maybe they have everything to do with it, because it was a warlock who told me to follow my gut, and that is just plain wrong," Alec stated as he pointed at the injectors, the words flowing from him without any option to stop them.

"No," the Inquisitor responded firmly. "Downworlders preying on Shadowhunters - that is what's wrong."

"You sound like Valentine," Alec shot back, unable to keep the accusation from his words.

"Valentine wants those people dead," Imogen said confidently. "I'm trying to help them."

Alec glared at her. "Those people?" he asked, deadly quiet. He turned decisively towards Jace, who had remained suspiciously silent throughout the exchange. "Jace, you _can't_ do this."

"Alec, look at this," Jace said quietly, glancing almost guiltily up at him. "Too many Shadowhunters are dying."

Alec glanced down at Hillwater's ravaged body, drained of blood and mutilated, before his gaze returned to Jace. It was awful, what was happening to their people, there was no question about that, but that didn't change the fact that forcibly inserting GPS chips into Downworlders would do nothing but foster suspicion and distrust between the Downworld and the Clave. The already-tentative relationships between the two worlds would fracture further. Unable to meet his eye, Jace turned to look at the Inquisitor - his grandmother - who merely met his gaze before walking off, leaving Jace to face his _parabatai_ alone. Jace's eyes were pleading, begging Alec to just go with it, and suddenly Alec couldn't stand the sight of him. He held up his hand to stave off any further commentary and spun on his heel, his fellow Shadowhunters scurrying out of his way to avoid the black cloud of fury that surrounded him.

He somehow made it to his bedroom without being stopped and sat down on his bed in a huff, somehow too hard, too cold, and too empty, likely due to all the nights he's spent at Magnus's recently. His heart ached when he thinks of the warlock, their last conversation replaying over and over in his mind, and he reached for his phone without thinking and automatically dialing Magnus's number. He listens to it ring once, twice, three times -

"What do you want, Alexander? A cheek swab? Semen sample?" Alec's heart hammers in his chest as a dry, bitter laugh sounds over the line. "Is that all you've been after this whole time? One for all and all for the Clave and whatnot?"

"_What?!_ No! God, Magnus, of course not, I _love_ you!" Alec insisted. His chest was tight, like Isabelle's electrum whip had wrapped around his lungs, and the room spun. "I'm so sorry, okay? I don't like this any more than you do, but -"

"But 'The Law is hard, but it is the Law,' blah blah blah, so on and so forth, down with the evil Downworlders!" Magnus interrupted, the anger in his voice making itself more apparent. "Save it for someone who buys into the Shadowhunter Party Line, won't you?"

The call ended without warning and Alec stared down at the phone, breathing shallowly as his mind spun. His fingers suddenly numb, his phone slipped from his hands, thudding to the floor as he tangled his hands into his hair, yanking until the sharp pain brought tears to his eyes. He squeezed them tightly shut, hunching over into a little ball on his uncomfortable, lonely bed. _This can't be it. It just can't be it,_ he thought desperately. _This isn't how we end._ He reached down and picked up his phone again, typos abounding as his trembling fingers tapped wrong letter after wrong letter.

_Magnus pls. U kno this isnt what i want or stand for._

_But i dont have the standing 2 go against orders._

_i cant get deruned._

_Magnus I love u. So much._

His heart felt like it was living in his throat and he dropped his phone onto his bed, falling backwards onto the neat covers, the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes to push away the tears that threatened to fall. His phone sat next to him, silent and unresponsive.

* * *

After allowing himself a short period of uncharacteristic wallowing and staring blankly up at the ceiling, the rest of the day flew by in a blur. Alec sat guard in Clary's room - likely unnecessarily, as whoever had tried to kidnap her wasn't a Shadowhunter - until she woke up and raced off to try and save Simon. Then he had to try and reason with Jace once again after he found out the Clave had arrested Maia Roberts in suspicion of another Shadowhunter's death. Their conversation devolved into yet another argument and ended when Alec stormed off before he said something that he truly regretted. His heart had stopped when he received Izzy's frantic phone call that Max had been kidnapped and nearly slaughtered by the real culprit. Along with a cadre of Shadowhunters, Alec and Jace had rushed over to the killer's lair, their panic increasing exponentially across their _parabatai_ bond until they were able to gather their little brother into their arms in bone-crushing hugs.

Jace gave explicit orders to carefully document the entire space, down to the smallest drop of blood. Alec watched as he gave Kaelie's body a lingering glance, sorrow and endless regret echoing in his eyes when he finally turned away. Alec stopped him with a strong hand on his shoulder, offering silent support as only a _parabatai_ could. Jace looked up at him, torment strewn across his features, and his only response was to reach up and clasp Alec's wrist, giving it a tight squeeze before squaring his shoulders and walking back into the fray.

Alec stayed behind to help the evidence team collect everything and to ensure reports were accurately filled out. His stomach twisted as they reverently collected discarded piles of skin - the runes that had been viciously cut from the skin of murdered Shadowhunters. His voice shook slightly as he instructed the teams to carefully transport the runes back to the Institute so they could be sent to the City of Bones.

Izzy brought Max back to the Institute to be examined by the medical team despite Max insisting he was fine and ready to fight. Alec joined them just in time to see the medics give Max a clear bill of health, hiding a grin as his little brother raced off to the training room. He threw an arm around Isabelle and gave her a tight squeeze as she shook her head in exasperation before they made their way to the office of the Head of the Institute to debrief with Jace. Alec loved his siblings and he was thrilled that the killer had been caught, but his elation was still dampened by his fight with Magnus. His brow remained creased with worry as his fingers brushed against the pocket that still carrying the strand of Magnus's hair.

"She had everything - werewolf claws, vampire fangs, Seelie blades," Isabelle was saying. Alec wrenched his mind back to the present and turned to pay attention to the conversation at hand. "She used it to make it look like a Downworld uprising."

"The questions is, why?" Jace asked, his voice heavy as he glanced between them.

"We're not sure," Alec spoke up. "But it has to go beyond covering her tracks."

"I agree," Izzy chimed in earnestly. Jace smiled at her.

"That's great work, Iz," Jace told her. "I hear Max is back up on his feet and ready to take over the world. How are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked softly. Isabelle smiled up at him.

"Getting better one day at a time," she reassured him with a small nod.

"Good. We'll keep investigating Kaelie," he added, glancing up at Alec. "But in the meantime, my first official act as Head of the Institute is going to be somewhat controversial." Alec frowned in confusion and stepped closer to his brother as he continued. "So I'm gonna need your help," he prompted, grinning up at Alec. Alec's brow knit further as he waited for Jace to tell him what he needed. "You're taking over."

Alec paused, sorting through the words in his mind and trying to make sense of them. "The Seelie investigation?"

"No," Jace responded, the shit-eating grin on his face growing further. "I mean you, Alec Lightwood, are now the Head of the New York Institute."

Alec stared at him in disbelief as a tiny smile crept onto his face. He glanced down at his sister as she stood, grinning excitedly at him, before turning back to his _parabatai_. "Can you do that?" he demanded, unable to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Yeah," Jace scoffed as Alec's grin widened. "I mean, like you said, being a Herondale comes with certain perks. Naming a successor is one of them." Jace's gaze sobered a bit and he gave a little sigh. "You were right. Downworlders and Shadowhunters, we're all a mix of human, angel, and demon. If we let the Clave forget that... we deserve a revolt. I'll always be a soldier. But you're a leader, Alec."

Alec felt like his smile stretched ear to ear, glancing back and forth between Izzy and Jace. "I have your first assignment," he stated confidently, straightening up as he stood in front of Jace. Jace smirked back at him.

"Bring it."

Alec walked over to the broad desk dominating the space and plucked one of the injectors off of the tray. "Get the fucking chip out of Maia, man, come on," he ordered, tossing the injector at Jace. His _parabatai_ grinned at him, snatching the device out of the air, and sharply saluted in a mock parody of mundane military forces.

"Yes, sir."

Alec rolled his eyes as Jace promptly spun and exited the room, Izzy's laughter trailing behind him before she turned to look up at Alec, her smile bright. "I'm so happy for you, big brother," she told him, reaching out to place her hand on his arm. "What are you going to do now?"

Alec sighed and reached into his pocket, pulling out the little envelope with Magnus's hair. He stared down at it, contemplating for a moment before his fingers folded over it. "Right now?" he repeated, glancing up at her. "Right now, I'm going to go try to regain my boyfriend's trust in me. Everything else will have to wait until tomorrow."

Isabelle wrapped her arms around him in a sudden burst of movement, squeezing him tightly before stepping back, gazing at him in approval. "We'll hold down the fort, Alec, don't worry," she assured him with a nod.

He smiled down at her and dropped a quick kiss into her thick locks. "Try and keep Max out of trouble," he called out as he headed out into the hallway.

"No promises!"

He grinned to himself as he strode quickly through the Institute, pulling out his phone as he went to send a pleading text to Magnus to see him. He hit 'Send' right as he stepped out of the front doors, setting off at a brisk pace to Magnus's loft. His heart rate accelerated with each step he took, at his exhilaration at his promotion, at the fear and worry that Magnus would end things forever, his nerves racing with each block he covered with no response from his boyfriend. Finally, when he was ten minutes away from Magnus's, he received a curt reply.

_Fine._

Alec exhaled shakily as he stared at his screen until his vision blurred before doubling his pace and hurrying the last few crucial blocks to the apartment. He sprinted up the stairs to the penthouse, foregoing the elevator to burn off excess jitters. He had just raised his fist to knock on the door to the apartment when it swung open easily. Alec stepped over the threshold, quietly closing the door behind him, his breath stuttering in his lungs when he saw Magnus standing out on his balcony, silhouetted by the night sky and looking like the King of New York observing his kingdom. Alec took a deep breath and walked out onto the balcony, feeling his fingers tremble as the cool air of the evening surrounded him.

"Magnus, you were right," he blurted out when he reached Magnus's side. Magnus turned and looked at him, his eyes bright as he watched Alec. "You never have to prove yourself to me," he added desperately, hesitating for only the briefest moment before he stepped closer and slid a hand over Magnus's waist, reveling in the warmth of Magnus's skin beneath the thin silk of his shirt. "I love you."

Magnus smiled softly up at him and reached out, his fingers brushing over Alec's deflect rune before settling around the curve of Alec's neck. "I love you, too," he whispered, leaning in. Alec's fingers tightened against Magnus's side as their lips met, sweet and soft and full of promise. A relieved sigh escaped his lips when the kiss ended and Magnus draped his arms over Alec's shoulders. "You seem nervous."

"I was so scared you were going to break up with me," Alec confessed quietly, ducking his head. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle that."

"I may have been angry, Alexander, but I do love you - quite a bit, actually - and I'm not one quick to give up," his warlock told him.

"I'm so, so sorry, Magnus," Alec breathed, gazing at him in earnest. "I should have done something, I should have spoken up sooner, I should have _stopped_ them -"

"Angel, it's okay," Magnus reassured him, his hands clasping the sizes of Alec's face to still his frantic words. "We'll figure it out. Together."

Alec's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, I have something for you," he muttered, pulling away from Magnus to pat his pockets before his hand finally dug into the inside pocket of his jacket. He triumphantly held out the little evidence envelope. Magnus's brow creased in confusion as he slowly accepted the envelope.

"What -" His voice trailed off as he opened the envelope to see the strand of his hair resting inside. "Alexander, what is this? I thought you needed this to clear me."

"I didn't. Because there was nothing to clear you of. And I didn't want the Clave to have it, just because," Alec responded, twisting his fingers together. Magnus glanced up at him incredulously.

"What about the Inquisitor and the Clave and orders coming down from 'on high'?" Magnus asked. Alec hid a smile as he pretended to consider the question.

"Well, the new Head of the New York Institute has other thoughts on the situation and doesn't think the requirement to obtain DNA samples is either just or necessary," he mused lightly. Magnus's eyebrows shot up.

"There's a new Head of the Institute? Who?"

This time, Alec didn't even try to hold back his grin. "How would you feel about dating him?" he asked cheekily.

Magnus's mouth dropped open as he stared up at Alec, disbelief slowly giving way into pride and excitement. "Alexander, that's truly incredible," he murmured, his eyes warm in the darkness of the balcony. He glanced down at the little envelope in his hand before he tossed it into the air, the package bursting into flame with a quick snap of his fingers. "I can't think of any better candidate. Congratulations, my love," he murmured, hands slipping beneath Alec's shirt to press against the warm skin of Alec's back. Alec smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's shoulders.

"Thank you," he replied, the tips of his fingers brushing against the hair at the nape of Magnus's neck. "I'm still kind of in disbelief that it's real, but Imogen's not exactly going to go against her grandson's decision."

Magnus frowned at him. "Jace's decision? Why would appointing you as Head be Jace's decision?"

"Imogen appointed Jace as Head in the middle of this whole thing, even though Jace tried to tell her it should be me," Alec explained. "She obviously wanted the Institute run by a Herondale, so she gave the position to him. Jace then stepped down and named me as his successor."

Magnus blinked as he mentally ran through the rambling summary and caught up. "You Shadowhunters _have_ been busy today, haven't you?" he mused.

Alec grinned. "Anything to keep the Clave on their toes, really."

"So what's going to be your move from here?" Magnus prompted.

"What do you mean?"

"You're in a position of power now, Alexander. What kind of a leader are you going to be?"

Alec opened his mouth to respond before realizing he didn't have any idea what to say. "I don't know," he confessed in a whisper. "I don't want to be just another mindless representative of the Clave. I want to make a difference, to make things better for everyone in the Shadow World, not just Shadowhunters."

"Darling, it sounds like you know exactly the type of leader you want to be," Magnus pointed out.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but it's an ideal, Magnus," Alec stated, an edge of frustration entering his voice. "But I don't know how to actually _do_ that stuff. And I can't give the Clave any more reason to remove me."

"'More' reason?"

Alec fixed him with a mock glare. "Come on. I'm a gay Shadowhunter dating a Downworlder. I'm not exactly the Clave's perfect poster boy for a Head of an Institute. They're probably already trying to think up reasons to get rid of me."

Magnus gave a non-commital shrug. "Then you'll just have to prove what the rest of us already know," he said simply. Alec raised a brow in question and Magnus smiled up at him. "That you were meant to be in this position, darling. I'm not saying it's going to be easy or that you're always going to make the right decisions, but you're not alone. You've got Jace, Isabelle, Clary, and a number of friends within the Downworld to help you take the right steps."

"And you?" Alec asked, suppressing a shiver as Magnus's fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his jeans.

"Always me," Magnus murmured as he pulled Alec against him.

This time, the kiss was deep, lingering, breathtaking - quite literally. Alec felt himself getting lightheaded as Magnus kissed him, and a whimper he would deny for the rest of his life slipped from his lips when Magnus caught his lower lip between his teeth. Magnus chuckled against his mouth as Alec clutched at his shoulders.

"Don't hold back, darling," he whispered, lips brushing over Alec's ear before he pressed a hot, open-mouthed kiss onto the soft skin directly below the corner of his jaw.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Alec gasped as Magnus sucked a bruise directly over his pulse. He felt Magnus's lips curve into a smirk just before his teeth scraped over the mark. Alec's knees buckled, just ever so slightly, but Magnus was right there, pressing Alec back against the wall of the balcony, the Brooklyn skyline at his back and the most incredible man wrapped around him.

Alec sank his fingers into Magnus's hair as the warlock captured Alec's mouth once again, stealing the breath straight from his lungs. Alec barely noticed as Magnus pushed his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor of the balcony, clueing in only when the chill of the night air hit his bare arms.

"Shouldn't - _mmph_ \- shouldn't we move this inside?" Alec mumbled in between frantic kisses. His brain seemed to be running on about five percent capacity as his fingers plucked uselessly at the buttons on Magnus's shirt, somehow completely unable to figure them out.

"Oh, no," Magnus breathed, pulling back suddenly and flipping Alec around. His hands slapped down on the ledge, cold stone biting into his palms as Magnus pressed against him, a long line of fire blazing down his back. "I want you to look out over our city. The city that you're now responsible for protecting. With me, together."

A high whine echoed from Alec's throat at Magnus's words and he arched his back, grinding his ass back against Magnus as his warlock gripped the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. "Please," he begged, his mind swirling around the possibilities.

With a quick snap of his fingers, Magnus raised the wards, the magical energy crackling through the air in front of Alec's face. "I'm not sharing you with anyone, Alexander," Magnus murmured, still standing behind Alec as he reached around to tug his belt open. "No one else gets to see you like this. You're going to look out over our city, but no one gets to look back," he added, sharp teeth nipping at the rune on Alec's shoulder blade as he unzipped Alec's jeans and shoved them down.

Magnus pressed back against him, one hand splayed over Alec's heart and the fingers of the other running lightly against the band of his boxers. "Would you let me have you like this, Alexander?" he whispered against Alec's neck. The hand on Alec's chest trailed up over his shoulder to dig into his hair; using his grip, Magnus tilted Alec's head to one side to grant his lips further access to the taut length of Alec's neck.

Alec felt like his mind was spinning out of control. "God, _yes_, Magnus, please!" he begged, want and desire flooding his body. He'd never done this before, facing away from Magnus, but right at this moment, there was nothing he wanted more than for Magnus to just take charge and have his way with him.

Magnus hummed in satisfaction against Alec's skin, his hands quickly dropping to push Alec's boxers off his hips to join his jeans on the ground. His fingers skimmed over Alec's sides, the sharp jut of his hips, through the dusting of hair leading down to his thickening cock. Those exploratory fingers paused for the briefest moment before wrapping around the hard length and giving it a firm stroke. Alec cried out, his head dropping back onto Magnus's shoulder as the warlock's hand twisted over the head of his cock.

"I'm going to fuck you, Alexander," Magnus murmured. "You're mine, not the Clave's. And when you come, you're going to remember that."

He placed a hand on Alec's back, directly between his shoulder blades, and pushed until Alec was bent over, his ass thrust out and on display for Magnus. His warlock trailed his hand down Alec's back, pulling away just before he reached the tight whorl of muscle and snapping his fingers. Alec's eyes slid shut and he dropped his forehead onto the stone ledge as Magnus's fingers circled his entrance, now slick with lube. Magnus's other hand swept across Alec's back in wide swaths as one finger sank deep into Alec, breaching him in one smooth glide. A low moan escaped Alec's lips as he surrendered himself to Magnus, his body chasing his love with every stretch of his fingers, first one, then two, then a third. Alec fought to keep his hands on the ledge and to not take himself in hand, trembling against the stone as Magnus carefully prepared him, telling him how good he felt, how gorgeous he was bent over like this, how beautifully he was taking Magnus's fingers.

After what seemed like an eternity, Magnus finally withdrew his fingers and a head-to-toe tremor wracked Alec's body when he felt the blunt kiss of Magnus's cock against his slick hole. Desperate to have Magnus finally inside him and nearly out of his mind with desire, Alec pushed back, a solid half of Magnus's cock sinking into him at once. His legs shook as Magnus regained control, pressing deep inside without ceasing. Alec sucked in a harsh breath when he felt Magnus bottom out, the warlock's carefully manicured hands spread over his hips, holding him in place.

"Fuck... are you still dressed?" he gasped out, feeling the bite of a zipper against his skin. Magnus gave a lazy roll of his hips that had liquid pleasure sloshing through his veins.

"I am," Magnus murmured, his fingers pressing tight into Alec's skin. "Too preoccupied with the idea of fucking you, I suppose," he added with a sharp thrust. Alec's eyes rolled back and any ability to string two words together disappeared as Magnus angled his hips, landing a direct hit against his prostate. Magnus fucked him hard and fast, the very picture of a High Warlock taking his pleasure. Alec's world felt blurry and loose, like he had no control over anything whatsoever, and he gave himself up to the feeling, letting Magnus own him and take what he wanted.

"Come here, my love," Magnus whispered, his voice a hoarse pant as his hands slid up Alec's torso, nails scraping over a nipple and threading through chest hair before curling around his shoulders and pulling him upright, his cock still seated deep inside of Alec's body. The hard, sharp thrusts twisted into deep, lingering rolls of his hips that made Alec feel completely boneless. He tilted his head and nosed along Magnus's jawline, sucking lazy kisses into the skin until Magnus caught his mouth with his own. Alec clutched at Magnus's hand as it dropped, wrapping tightly around his stomach. Alec's arousal hurtled off into the heavens higher and higher with each lazy thrust reaching deeper into his body and each slick glide of their tongues.

A high whine rose in the back of Alec's throat as he raced toward the precipice and he dug his nails into Magnus's hand, his hips rocking back against Magnus as he chased his pleasure. Breathless and dizzy, he broke away from Magnus with a gasp and pressed his face against Magnus's neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm so close, don't stop, don't stop," he chanted, Magnus's breath panting and heavy in his ears.

"Never, darling - _fuck_, never, I swear," Magnus choked out, burying himself deep within Alec again and again, his cock striking Alec's prostate with each thrust until -

"_Oh, fuck!_"

Alec came untouched with an echoing shout, painting the stone wall of the balcony with streaks of white as he tightened almost painfully around Magnus, his cock jerking as he heard Magnus moan through his own release, hips fucking his come deeper into Alec. The night air seemed to crackle with energy around them as Magnus slowed, pressing hot kisses against Alec's shoulders and neck before he carefully pulled out. Alec closed his eyes, biting his lip when he felt Magnus's fingers brush against his hole, grazing through the come just beginning to leak out before one digit pushed it back inside. Alec shuddered violently, his back arched as he silently begged for more, his hands landing back on the ledge when his legs threatened to give out.

"You are quite possibly the most devastating creature I've ever met," Magnus murmured as he slid a second finger in and just held them there, not thrusting or stretching, just letting Alec whimper and contract around them as come dripped out of his body. After a few moments, Magnus slowly slipped his fingers from Alec almost regretfully, gently petting the swollen tissues before snapping his fingers to clean them both off. He stepped to Alec's side and gathered him into his arms, his hand curling around the back of Alec's neck as they gazed at each other.

Alec was the first to move, his muscles shouting as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Magnus's, teeth nipping softly as they slowly kissed. "I love you so fucking much," Alec whispered hoarsely, resting his forehead against Magnus's. "I can't even begin to imagine what I would do without you."

Magnus smiled softly and brushed his fingers through Alec's hair. "You won't have to find out, Shadowhunter," he promised, stealing another kiss. "I love you too much to let you go."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and tucked his face into Magnus's neck, closing his eyes and sighing happily as his warlock curled his hand, creating a Portal to carry them both to bed without taking a step.


End file.
